


One last goodbye

by Commander_Leashy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Clarke saves Lexa, F/F, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: Just a one-shot of what would happen if Clarke jumped in front of the bullet. 
I've been wanting to read something like this ever since that unmentionable episode but I've not found too many so I decided to write it myself. 
This is quite sad, so do not read if you're not sure you can handle it.





	

"Clarke?" The blonde heard Lexa's voice as the door was slowly pushed open. 

Her eyes widened and her legs pushed on as she forced herself forward, sprinting in front of the door, in the path of the bullet. 

The loud bang echoed throughout the room and she stumbled backwards with a small groan as the bullet tore into her flesh, leaving a hole in her abdomen. 

"Clarke?" A small whisper sounded behind her and she managed to turn her body towards it, towards Lexa, before her knees gave out. 

The brunette instantly stepped forward and caught the blonde in her arms, lowering the both of them to the ground. 

Lexa's wide eyes rapidly scanned over Clarke's body, flicking from the bullet wound to her quickly paling face. 

"Get a healer!" She screamed at Titus as her hands moved to cover the wound. 

"Heda, I-"

"Now!" She roared, with wet eyes. 

The man quickly exited the room and lexa looked back down at the girl in her lap. 

"Clarke" she called as she looked back to the blonde's face. Her cheeks were completely drained of colour and there was a layer of sweat forming on her forehead. 

"Hey, look at me, Clarke" the brunette said as she noticed blue pupils slowly being concealed by the pale lids. "Keep looking at me" 

Lexa removed one hand from the hole in clarke's stomach to cup her chin. 

The blonde's eyes slowly opened only to close again seconds later. 

"Clarke? Clarke! Look at me, Clarke!" Lexa pleaded. 

Suddenly the door burst open and three healers rushed in holding their med kits. 

Lexa felt hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her away. 

She looked up to see Titus and immediately jerked out of the hold, shooting back to her feet and throwing the man against the door.

The brunette advanced on him and suddenly her hand was wrapped around his throat, squeezing the life out of him. 

A gurgling sound reached her ears before coughing and spluttering replaced that and Lexa released the man and spun around to see the healers turning Clarke onto her side to save her from choking on her own blood. 

The brunette was back by her side as the blonde began spewing blood out onto the ground. 

She looked back to the healers as Clarke slowly fell onto her back again, her eyes still closed. 

"Save her" she ordered, but it sounded more like a plea as her fists clenched and her jaw tightened to keep her tears from falling. 

Lexa watched as they did everything they could, but she knew. She knew. She saw it in the way the movements of the healers eventually began to slow. She saw it in the way their hands moved to cover the flow of blood from Clarke's stomach even through the layer of bandages that were already covering it. And she saw it in the puddle of blood that was surrounding them. 

It was too late. 

"Heda, she has lost too much blood." One healer spoke up "There is nothing more we can do"

Lexa wanted to scream. She wanted to shout. To order them to save the blonde who meant so much to her, but she knew they could not. 

"She does not have long, Heda" another healer spoke up, knowing Lexa needed to say her goodbyes. 

Lexa nodded with gleaming eyes "Leave" 

The healers nodded and one quickly untied Murphy before helping him out of the room while he stared at Clarke with wide tearful eyes and a gaping mouth. 

"Get the guards to tie him to the tree" Lexa told the other two healers, her eyes flicking briefly to Titus, before focusing back on Clarke, not wanting to waste any more of the time she had with her. 

Titus left willingly and the room was suddenly empty apart from the Commander of the 12 clans and her skai prisa. 

The bustling streets of Polis still existed below them, but in that moment, Lexa cared for nothing and no one but the dying blonde in her arms. The world around them faded to nothing to the brunette as her love for the blonde girl who fell from the sky overpowered everything she'd been taught her whole life. 

"Clarke. Clarke, look at me" Lexa called as she placed two hands over Clarke's cheeks, moving her head to look at her. 

Blue pupils languidly revealed themselves and focused on despairing and anguished green ones. 

"Hey" the blonde slurred 

"Yu branwada. What have you done?" The brunette held back a sob, thinking of the way the blonde had leapt in front of the bullet for her. 

"Y-you-your-your p-people need you. You're t-too im-portant to die, I'm not" Clarke pushed out through wheezing and ragged breaths. 

Lexa almost chuckled "You are so wrong, Clarke of the sky people. You are the most important person on this earth-" 

She stopped as Clarke tiredly began to shake her head between desperate and shaky hands. 

"-to me. You are the most important person to me" the brunette finished. 

Blue eyes glistened as Lexa continued. 

"I need you to know that Clarke. I-I need you to know, ai hod yu in. I-I love you Clarke." 

"I know" Clarke said, a small smile gracing her features "I love you too Lexa. I always have"

Lexa smiled a weak and tearful smile as she moved one hand from Clarke's cheeks to clasp her cold and pale hand. 

"Are you in pain" she asked as her thumb brushed back and forth over the blonde's knuckles. 

Clarke shook her head slightly and Lexa saw the way her eyes were desperate to close again. She heard the wheezing sound that came from Clarke's chest, knowing how hard it must've been for the blonde to breathe. She felt the blood on her hands, Clarke's blood. And she knew that everything that was happening in that moment was her fault. 

"I am so sorry, Clarke. For everything. For all the pain that I have caused you. For all the heartache and grief. For this..." her eyes trailed down to the hole in the blonde's abdomen. 

"Please, forgive me, Clarke. I am so-" 

"I already have, Lexa. I-I don't need you to apologise. I j-just need you t-to stay with me. P-please stay. D-don't-don't leave me"

Lexa clasped the blonde's hand tighter. 

"I am going nowhere, Clarke." 

Clarke's hand lightly squeezed Lexa's and the brunette squeezed back. 

"You will never lose me, Clarke. I will always be with you, and you will always be with me."

Clarke nodded slightly but suddenly breathing felt almost impossible and her chest was tightening. 

"L-Lex?" She choked out uncertainly as her throat began to swell up with her own blood. 

"I am here, Clarke, I am here" the brunette moved her hand to stroke the top of Clarke's head as the blonde began to choke on her own blood. 

"Shh shh. It's okay, it's okay, ai hodnes" Lexa tried to soothe the blonde and bring her peace in her last moments. 

Tears were leaking freely from pained and anguished green eyes as Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and gently brushed blonde hair away from her sweaty forehead. 

More blood leaked from Clarke's mouth as Lexa's lips gently brushed the blonde's knuckles. 

"It's okay, I am here, ai hodnes. I am here with you. You are not alone"

Lexa watched and heard as Clarke's eyes slipped closed, concealing blue eyes for the last time, as one last shaky breath escaped the blonde's dry and cracked lips. 

A desperate sob tore from Lexa's throat and her body slumped forward as she pressed a gentle kiss to Clarke's forehead. She stayed like that, bent over her lover's lifeless and still body, sobbing and whimpering until her throat was sore and cracked. 

She clutched Clarke's body to her chest and held her there, never wanting to not feel the blonde near her. 

The brunette rocked back and forth, small moans and wails escaping her as her soul fractured into pieces as Clarke's left her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. Didn't mean to break any hearts :(


End file.
